Network devices (e.g., routers, multilayer switches) include functionality to route and/or forward network traffic. As the network topology changes, the network devices need to take setups to update the manner in which they route and/or forward traffic in order to take into account the network topology changes. fail. In handling such failures, the network devices that are connected to a failed network device need to update routing and forwarding information to be updated to take into the change in network. Traditional mechanisms to update the network devices require significant overhead to implement and may result in loss of network traffic while the network device is being updated.